


Betrayal

by CreativelyElias



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Betrayal, DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Not Canon Compliant, Platonic Relationships, Short, Short One Shot, Suicide Attempt, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), alternative universe, how does the tagging system work, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativelyElias/pseuds/CreativelyElias
Summary: "If Phil ever had to betray you, for whatever reason. Be it he was manipulated, or to save the lives of everyone else he cares for... would you ever forgive him?"Techno didn't reply.Tommy smiled tightly."Goodbye, Technoblade" he whispered
Comments: 15
Kudos: 391





	Betrayal

𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒍𝒐

note: this isnt canon

• ———— •

Tommy didn't miss this. The cold. The crunch of thick snow underneath his shoes, sinking between the gaps and melting against his socks. He grimaced and shifted uncomfortably, stowing his trembling hands into his pockets. 

A few weeks had passed since L'Manberg was blown up. Since the last time he saw Techno. He remembers his expression, vividly imprinted into his mind. The sour distrust. The betrayal. As if he hadn't betrayed him too, deciding to work with the man that nearly... nearly...

Tommy let out a breath, visible air curling around his face. 

He wasn't a man. He was like a demon. With no emotion, no remorse, all he wants is to cause pain and conflict. Tommy knows Techno isn't like that, and all he hopes is for him not to fall down the same path. 

After all, they were once close friends. 

He leaned on a tree surrounding the edge of the large expanse of land which unlawfully belonged to Techno. The melted snow around torches he had randomly placed to keep monsters at bay. His tower once looming tall in the distance long gone, but he didn't bat an eye. It didn't surprise him Techno would've wanted to remove every trace of him.

Which was why he was surprised to see the half built, ugly excuse of a house he and Wilbur tried to create still standing. There seemed to be a stone contraption before it, Tommy recognised it as a sort of teleportation device. He's never used it but it was something he might want to keep in mind, considering he was planning to take down Dream once and for all very soon. 

Finally he pushed away from the tree and continued towards Techno's home. The snow thinned as he reached the surrounding area, glancing at the pen Carl was once kept in. He remembered Techno recounting to him the 'Butchers' kidnapping him and almost executing him. He guessed he was glad Dream gave him a map to a Woodland Mansion, but that didn't mean he forgave the green tyrant in any capacity. 

Frowning deeply he slowly walked up the stone staircase, glancing inside one of the windows. Techno wasn't here. He opened the door and headed inside, shivering as the warm air from the fire wrapped around him like a hug. He smiled and shut the door, it was as if the house missed him.

He climbed down the ladder to the first floor, noticing a single zombie villager sitting in a boat. Opening up his inventory interface he grabbed a golden apple and a potion of weakness, throwing it across the room and watching the liquid splash against the monster, particles floating around him. Once he knew he wouldn't be affected he inched over and held the apple towards it. It made a sort of groan, reaching over and taking it from his hands, slowly eating it, the particles turning from a dark grey to magenta. 

Smiling in pride he began to rummage through the chests, but nothing was of importance to him. It only served as a nostalgia trip, really. 

Returning to the ladder he climbed down a floor again, noticing his signs which were once sprawled across the farthest wall had all been taken down. He looked over at where his basement once was, grabbing his pick axe and mining away the block. 

A gasp filled the space around him, realising it was... gone. Everything. Blown up, another spit in his face. Everything he loved was being destroyed by bombs, over and over. 

He fell down to his knees and groaned, covering his face with his hands wrapped in bandages. 

Techno must've done this, after coming home, after he betrayed him. He didn't want to hurt Techno but Tubbo meant more to him than he did, he wouldn't abandon his best friend in his time of need. His country had been threatened!

He didn't exactly do much though, in terms of helping. But he supposed it was all better this way. After all Tubbo seemed... happier. Well, not happy, but less stressed, less angry. He had been spending a lot of time with Ranboo, and Tommy saw their friendship as a good thing. At this point Tubbo needed all the friends he could have, of course Tommy would be there for him over Techno. 

He pushed himself to his feet and slowly turned around, clambering back up the ladder to the second floor. He glanced over his shoulder at Edward, trapped inside of his boat. It was a little comical, but he tried not to look for too long. 

Opening up the doors he stepped outside, the cold air a slap to his face. Bringing his jacket closer to himself he pulled the door shut with his foot and slid down the staircase, landing back on the icy grass with a huff. 

"What are you doing here?" 

He flinched and looked up in surprise, instinctively going for his sword but hesitating when he saw Techno. Draped in his monarch, deep red cloak, dark eyes cold and calculating. His hair had been drawn back into a ponytail, some strands falling around his face, a soft pink against his pale skin.

Sometimes, Techno reminded him of a chess game. In a fight, he knew every step he'd make, every jump, every swipe of his sword seemingly ten motions ahead of the person he was attacking. Just like chess, one had to be ahead of their opponent consistently, and when one fell behind... well, he thought about everyone who had fallen to the hands of Technoblade and frowned deeply.

He was a killing machine, yet underneath his white shirt, a heart of gold laid buried deep in his chest, only open for Phil.

He saw it, a glimpse of it, he saw his eyes soften, his smile crinkle the corners of his face. He saw it. 

But he lost it the moment he had it. 

"Techno, listen-" Tommy tried

"If you've come here to apologise leave before I decide to take your last life" he spat his words like they were curses, glowering the rage of a hundred burning suns into him. He took a step back, feeling the cold stone wall of his staircase against him.

"You wouldn't kill me" he replied back defiantly. Techno trod closer, grip on his sword handle tightening until his knuckles were whiter than the snow. 

"Is that a challenge?" He muttered dangerously. 

Tommy crossed his arms, eyes narrowing. "I didn't come to apologise, I don't have anything to apologise for"

Surprisingly Techno let out a laugh, it was brash and shook his bones. 

"Nothing to apologise for?" He repeated, "Tommy. You betrayed me"

"So did you" Tommy replied quietly, eyes lowering to the ground. 

Techno's jaw clenched, "I made it clear from the start destroying-"

"Not that!" Tommy yelled suddenly, cutting him off. "It was never that. I knew what you wanted to do, and honestly..?" He drifted, slumping against the wall and gazing at the sky. "I didn't care. It was my home, and I didn't want it gone but, but..." he drifted, hands flexing against the bandages. 

"It's what Wilbur would've wanted. And now everyone can try and live... happier. Power corrupts. I get it" he tacked on, meeting his gaze. 

Techno straightened his posture, slowly lowering the tip of his sword to the ground, dragging it through the snow. 

"Then what did I do, Tommy?"

"You worked with Dream" 

"Oh" Techno scoffed, "oh. that guy? We weren't working together. We just had similar interests and helped each other out—"

Tommy chuckled humourlessly, Techno stopped short. "Do you know what he did to me?" 

Techno shrugged, "he exiled you. Probably called you an idiot a few times" he listed, Tommy chuckled again, it was unsettling, even for Techno. He leaned back a bit. 

Tommy watched the ground for a few minutes, crossing his arms, making no moves to reach for a weapon just in case Techno decided to go in for the kill. 

"I came to give you this" Tommy finally revealed, lazily opening his inventory and grabbing the Axe of Peace, throwing it at Techno's feet. 

He seemed surprised for a moment, instantly leaning down to scoop it up and keep it safe in his pockets. 

"That's all?" Techno questioned, raising his sword again and pointing it away from his house, a clear sign for him to leave. 

"I didn't want to betray you, Technoblade" Tommy murmured as he walked past him, he would've let him go, ignored his sly comment and forget he ever came here but his cursed curiosity made him grasp Tommy's arm and twirl him around. Surprisingly he seemed... unresistant. Like he didn't care. 

Techno let go and stepped back. "You betrayed me for the man who exiled you, Tommy, he ruined your life. I did everything for you, I gave you a place to stay, and you didn't mean to!?" He raised his voice, expression visibly pained. Tommy winced and scratched the back of his neck. 

"You wouldn't understand" he replied, voice quiet. 

Techno scoffed, turning halfway from him. "Why exactly wouldn't I understand?"

Tommy hesitated, "because... because you've never had a friendship like mine and Tubbo's" he finally stated. Techno tensed. 

"He didn't want to exile me, really. You knew Dream's plans. He was manipulated as much as I was! And you know what best friends do, Techno? Do you? Look at me" Tommy demanded, stepping closer to him as Techno's eyes focused elsewhere. 

Reluctantly Techno met his strong gaze. 

"They forgive. And forget. I forgave him, I-I... I told him the discs mattered more than him, but they don't. I'd..." he breathed out, "I'd burn all those discs to save his life. I'd die for him, Techno. And he'd do the same for me. Did you think our friendship mattered more to me than mine and his? For a second?" His voice fell, breathy yet still vigilant. 

"You're upset because you'd never understand, Techno. But if you have any respect for me, or what we did have before... before all of this, you'll never work with Dream again" he asserted, crossing his arms, face set in stone. 

Techno dragged his tongue across his teeth, his lower canines almost snagging the sensitive skin. "I don't respect you, Tommy" he replied, making his stance clear. 

Tommy drew back and sighed, shaking his head like a disappointed parent. "Then do me a favour, don't turn out like him. He's... I don't know what he is, but he's not human" he scoffed, scuffing his foot against the snow. 

"What could he have possibly done to you, Tommy?" Techno exasperated. He smiled without mirth, briefly shutting his eyes as he let the memories wash over him. Burning his armour constantly, reminding him over and over no one was his friend, no one liked him, he was alone. Watching his home be destroyed, standing at the top of that tower... it was so cold. So cold. 

He remembered landing in the water, it filled up ears, mouth, nose. He coughed for hours, throat burning as he stumbled away from the ruins, desperate for a place to stay.

He remembered seeing Techno's house glow in the distance as the sun began to set. He remembered sprinting over, making his own basement, laying in bed and crying. But feeling relieved. Because he wasn't letting Dream control him anymore, because he knew he wasn't alone, he knew, eventually, he'd be okay. And with Tubbo again.

And he was right. But it was at the expense of his friend. 

Tommy slowly looked up at him. "Think about this, Techno" he answered instead, avoiding the question. "If Phil ever had to betray you, for whatever reason. Be it he was manipulated, or to save the lives of everyone else he cares for... would you ever forgive him?" 

Techno didn't reply. 

Tommy smiled tightly.

"Goodbye, Technoblade" he whispered, turning around and walking away. 

Techno didn't move until Tommy was out of sight. 

Later that night he couldn't sleep, twisting and turning in bed, trying to answer the question he told himself he wouldn't let bother him but he couldn't get it out of his head. 

'Would you ever forgive him?'

Phil wouldn't betray him. But if he was put in the same spot as Tubbo, with no other choice, he didn't know what he'd do. And that infuriated him.

He left the house in the dead of night, his cloak wrapped around him tightly. He moved strong through the snow, bypassing monsters as they tried to attack him, shooting down any skeleton or creeper that tried to get in his way. 

He continued to a village on the edge of a dark forest. He continued over a land of green fields.

He continued until he reached a camp. A forgotten home. He looked at the dents to the world, the explosions reaching hard stone. 

It was hard to miss the tower. The stack of blocks seemingly reaching the heavens, as if whoever made it wanted to touch the stars. 

He gripped his sword tighter. 

His eyes narrowed into slits. 

And in that moment, he knew his answer. 

If he ever betrayed him, he'd forgive him.

And right now, he didn't mean Phil.

• ———— •  
𝒈𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒃𝒚𝒆


End file.
